


Forever Waiting For Love

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Category: VIXX
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Military, But have Neo fluff bc why not, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Neo, Fluff, I'm supposed to be working on other stuff, M/M, sooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon would go to the ends of the world for Hakyeon and their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Waiting For Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be working on a Seventeen fic I'm writing and I have plans for another Astro' fic and I should probably update As It Comes but here, have Neo fluff because why not?

Taekwoon decided a while ago that having a daughter might not have been the greatest idea in the long run, but he's learned to live with being a single parent. At seven, Hyerim knows more than she should but never gives up on asking "when will daddy be home?" like the last million answers of "I don't know" weren't enough.

"Is daddy home yet?" Hyerim asks as she climbs into the car.

"Not yet, honey." Taekwoon sighs, pulling out of the school and onto the street.

Two hours later, Taekwoon, jerks awake to the front door opening. He looks at Hyerim to make sure she hasn't woken up before sliding out of bed and jogging down the stairs. He gasps and nearly falls down the last two steps when he sees his husband standing in front of the door in his full uniform still, including his hat.

"Hey, baby." Hakyeon smiles and the two words make Taekwoon run into his arms, already crying. "Hey. Where's Hyerim?" Hakyeon asks and Taekwoon has to force himself to pull away and speak.

"Upst-stairs. We were n-nappi-ing." He stutters, wiping his tears away.

"Appa?" Hyerim's small voice (something Hakyeon blames Taekwoon for) comes from behind them and they turn in time to watch her face light up as she notices Hakyeon. "Daddy!" She shouts, running toward them. Hakyeon bends down to scoop her up as she jumps and he spins her around, her giggle making Taekwoon grin.

"Have you been good for appa?" Hakyeon asks once they're done spinning. Hyerim nods and starts to launch into everything Hakyeon has missed in the three months he's been gone but Taekwoon stops her before she can.

"Why don't we let daddy get changed and we can sit on the couch while you tell your stories, okay?" He offers. She pouts but nods and goes to Taekwoon to let Hakyeon up the stairs to change out of his uniform.

Hyerim sits between them and talks until sundown, only stopping when Hakyeon's stomach growls.

"Daddy's hungry!" She shouts, making Hakyeon laugh.

"Why don't you go grab what you made for daddy while daddy and I start dinner?"

"Pizza?" She asks excitedly.

"Sure thing, honey. Daddy hasn't had Pizza in forever." Hakyeon smiles, ruffling Hyerim's hair. She squeals and runs upstairs, making Taekwoon smile. Within seconds Hakyeon's lips are on Taekwoon's and the younger moans quietly. "God I missed you." Hakyeon sighs, pulling back. Taekwoon whines softly but pulls back as well, knowing they can only do so much with Hyerim there.

"I'll order the pizza. You're gonna love what she made you." Taekwoon laughs, pecking Hakyeon's lips before standing.

"I always do."

At bedtime, Hyerim demands to sleep with them, but they tell her no and Hakyeon tucks her into her own bed before leaving and joining Taekwoon in the kitchen where they share a slow, passionate kiss.

"I missed you so much." Taekwoon whispers, caressing the side of Hakyeon's face.

"I missed you too."

"Every ten minutes it was 'when is daddy coming home?' or 'is daddy home yet?' or 'will daddy be home soon?' Real torture, it was." Taekwoon chuckles. "I wanted you home as much as she did."

"Sometimes I wish you guys would come to see us come off the plane." Hakyeon mumbles.

"You know I like the surprise. Hyerim does too." Taekwoon smiles softly, leaning his forehead against Hakyeon's.

"I know. I just think I'd like coming off the plane to see you two waiting for me."

"We'll always be waiting for you, honey." Taekwoon smiles, leaning in for another kiss.

\----

Hakyeon sighs as he walks off of the plane and grabs his stuff, walking with his head down toward the airport cab service.

"Cha!" A voice calls from behind him and he turns to see Lee Hongbin running toward him. He stops to let him catch up before walking again. "Isn't that your little girl?" Hongbin asks and Hakyeon's head snaps up to follow his finger.

"Hyerim." He whispers, dropping his stuff to run toward her and Taekwoon. "You came." He sighs into Taekwoon's neck, hugging them both tightly.

"Of course we did." Taekwoon smiles and covers Hyerim's eyes before leaning in for a kiss.

"You waited for me. Just like I asked." Hakyeon murmurs.

"We'll always be waiting for you." Taekwoon smiles. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

 


End file.
